Fateful Encounter with Hakudoushi
by IYSaotome
Summary: {Finished} While relaxing in the Modern Era with Kagome's friends, Inuyasha and Kagome are confronted by Hakudoushi
1. No Rest For the Youkai

Fateful Encounter with Hakudoushi  
  
This story uses plot points up to Inuyasha manga chapter 332 (vol. 34 #4). So be advised that there are spoilers.  
  
Chapter 1: No Rest for the Youkai  
  
RING, RING, RING  
  
As the school bell rang to signify the end of yet another school day, Kagome walked out of the school with her friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. As they were prepared to walk out the school gates, Eri noticed someone. "Hey Kagome, your boyfriend's here waiting for you."  
  
Inuyasha stood by the gate, wearing a hat to cover his ears. Ahh, it's so much easier now that my friends have actually met Inuyasha. Kagome thought. "You ready to go?" Inuyasha asked right away.  
  
"Kagome, you aren't leaving right now, are you?" Eri asked.  
  
"Let's get something to eat first." Yuka said.  
  
"Well?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Was all Inuyasha could respond with.  
  
The group went to the hamburger joint that they always went to. Each got a burger and some fries, even Inuyasha. "It's so great that we finally met you. The way Kagome talked about you, we thought you were some kinda Youkai or something." Yuka said.  
  
Inuyasha just gave Kagome a cold stare. The hat still covered his ears. "So, we heard you have a brother. What's he like?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about my brother. He's not really a nice guy. Last time we met, he punched me in the face." Inuyasha responded.  
  
"My, that's awful." Ayumi said.  
  
SIZZLE, CRACKLE! This loud noise could be heard from outside. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" The voices from the other customers screamed out.  
  
Inuyasha could feel it. "HOW?!" He said, shocked.  
  
"Kagome, I know you are there. Hand over the fragment of the Shikon no Tama that you posses." A voiced called out.  
  
As the group ran out of the burger joint, they saw him. A small boy with a barrier of energy crackling around him. He carried a spear which was larger then his body.  
  
"HAKUDOUSHI!" Inuyasha yelled out.  
  
"Kagome, who is that?!" Eri asked.  
  
"Ooohh, so this is the land that Kagome is from. The terrain looks very strange, with very little trees. And girls dressed like her." Hakudoushi observantly stated.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and prepared to power it up to its maximum level. "Don't even think about it. This area is highly populated, and you can't kill me with that attack anyways." Hakudoushi exclaimed.  
  
"How did you get here?!" Kagome called out.  
  
Hakudoushi pulled out the Shikon no Tama. The Jewel was only missing a little before it could be called complete. "They call out to each other. Hand over the final shard. And Inuyasha, take that stupid thing off of your head." Hakudoushi ordered.  
  
Kagome's friends were too surprised to say anything. And people from the streets looked on, bewildered by what was happening.  
  
"Damn." Inuyasha said as he removed the hat.  
  
"KKYYAAA!!" Kagome's friends screamed out when they saw Inuyasha's ears.  
  
People just looked on shocked.  
  
"EVERYONE, RUN!" Kagome screamed out.  
  
"You're not getting away." Hakudoushi exclaimed. He moved in to attack. 


	2. Monstrous Heart

Fateful Encounter with Hakudoushi  
  
Inuyasha copyright by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own it. And all that legal copyright mumbo-jumbo.  
  
Chapter 2: Monstrous Heart  
  
"We're broadcasting live from downtown Tokyo, where reports are that two Youkai have appeared in the middle of the city and are fighting." The TV reporter's broadcast ran throughout the Higurashi household.  
  
"Kagome!" Her mother exclaimed.  
  
Kagome and her friends were running away from the battle. Inuyasha, while not using his special attacks, was swinging his sword against Hakudoushi's spear. Inuyasha was noticeably upset of being limited like this. But with so many people around, he couldn't risk using Tetsusaiga's powers for fear of seriously injuring (or killing) a poor human.  
  
"Your sentimentality holds you back!" Hakudoushi cried out as he managed to swing his spear and force the Tetsusaiga from out of Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Damn." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
WHOOSH! An arrow nails Hakudoushi's chest and a lot of his body disintegrates. Inuyasha looks and sees Kagome, with her bow. Her friends are standing behind her. "I needed to get this." Kagome remarks.  
  
Hakudoushi immediately regenerates his body and outfit. "You can not strike me down. In the end, you are just a pale shadow of Kikyou. You do not possess even a fraction of her power." Hakudoushi remarks.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO EVEN MENTION HER NAME!!!" Inuyasha screams out, attacking Hakudoushi with his claws.  
  
Hakudoushi regenerates again and moves to the ground to pick up his spear as Inuyasha picks up the Tetsusaiga. Kagome readies another arrow. "Ka..go...me..." Her friends timidly say.  
  
"Don't worry, we can handle this." Kagome responds.  
  
Hakudoushi soon realizes something. "But you can't handle this. That's why you ran back to your world after our last encounter. Kikyou. You're afraid of her. As long as Inuyasha holds Kikyou in his heart, you will always be..." Hakudoushi remarks.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Kagome interrupts with her scream.  
  
Inuyasha takes another swing at Hakudoushi with his sword and Kagome fires another arrow. Hakudoushi puts up his barrier. Neither attack gets through. Hakudoushi holds out the Shikon no Tama. "Thanks to this, my power has grown to such a level that you can't defeat my barrier." The Youkai with the body of a boy explains.  
  
Inuyasha sees the crowds and the cameras. "Damn, too many people." Inuyasha curses out.  
  
Hakudoushi flies down to Kagome's side. He drops his barrier and grabs her arms. An eerie aura envelops his body. "YOU CAN'T RESIST! THE HATRED STILL BURNS WITHIN YOUR SOUL! YOUR HATRED OF KIKYOU! YOUR HATRED OF INUYASHA! YOUR HEART IS FULL OF HATE!" Hakudoushi commands.  
  
"NNNOO!!" Kagome screams out.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha and her friends scream out.  
  
"Her soul is in my hands." Hakudoushi states. The eerie aura that covers his body has extended itself over Kagome's body. 


	3. Hakudoushi's Words Hurt More Then His Sp...

Fateful Encounter with Hakudoushi  
  
Inuyasha copyright by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own it. And all that legal copyright mumbo-jumbo.  
  
Chapter 3: Hakudoushi's Words Hurt More then his Spear  
  
"Inuyasha doesn't love you. You know it to be true. That is why you returned to your realm after our last encounter. You are still in Kikyou's shadow." Hakudoushi whispered into Kagome's ear.  
  
"WHAT'S HE DOING TO KAGOME?!" Kagome's friend Eri yells out.  
  
Inuyasha moved to charge at Hakudoushi and Kagome. "Surely you aren't planning on attacking, Inuyasha. I didn't think you were stupid enough to try. Unless Kagome's life really doesn't mean anything to you, as the odds are that you would kill her if you even tried to hurt me." Hakudoushi explained.  
  
"Kagome, show him how truly angry you are. Attack Inuyasha." Hakudoushi ordered as he let go of Kagome.  
  
Kagome raised her bow towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha scurries to run and moves to grab Kagome's friends so that they don't get hurt. As he grabs the three girls, he jumps back as far as he can as Kagome fires her first arrow against him. Inuyasha runs back, the three girls are holding on as hard as they can.  
  
"Inuyasha-san, what about Kagome?! What happened to her?!" Yuka asked.  
  
"I... I don't know. I remember he once said he was looking through her soul and knew what was in her heart or something like that." Inuyasha said.  
  
Inuyasha picked up a familiar scent in the air. Instinctively, he moved to find it. He found Kagome's family on the street, only a few blocks from where Kagome and Hakudoushi were currently. "Watch them!" Inuyasha yelled out when he stopped in front of Kagome's family and put the girls down.  
  
Inuyasha raced back to where Kagome and Hakudoushi had been but they were now gone. "Damn, where the hell did they go?!" He yelled out in frustration.  
  
Inuyasha started sniffing the air to try and pick up their scent. He quickly picked it up and raced around the street corners. It had taken him around the streets and he finally realized where they were. Inuyasha returned to find Kagome's friends and family.  
  
"Inu no nii-chan." Souta called out.  
  
"We gotta get you all outta here." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Ayumi asked.  
  
But it was too late. Hakudoushi had appeared with Kagome in tow. They were floating in the air in Hakudoushi's barrier. Slowly lowering themselves to the ground. He held up Kagome's Shikon Shard. "The Jewel is virtually complete now. All that's left are Kouga's and Kohaku's shards. And Naraku is preparing to take care of that." Hakudoushi gleefully explained as he had landed on the street corner.  
  
"Kagome. Kill them." Hakudoushi ordered as he dropped his barrier around Kagome but still kept it around himself.  
  
Kagome got ready to fire another arrow. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome's friends and family and saw how scared they all were. "Damn, this isn't gonna be easy." Inuyasha whispered under his breath. 


	4. Hatred and Love

Fateful Encounter with Hakudoushi  
  
Inuyasha copyright by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own it. And all that legal copyright mumbo-jumbo.  
  
Chapter 4: Hatred and Love  
  
"Kagome-chan, please stop this!" Ayumi cried out.  
  
Inuyasha rushed to charge Kagome to remove the bow from her arms. As he runs to Kagome, she fires her arrow. Inuyasha quickly pulls out the Tetsusaiga to block the arrow.  
  
WHAM! The Tetsusaiga quickly lost its powers and turned into a rusty sword again. Hakudoushi moves in to quickly took a swipe at Inuyasha with his spear. Inuyasha quickly jumps back. "Crap." Inuyasha says under his breath.  
  
Kagome pulls out another arrow. "Kagome, please stop!" Her friends cry out.  
  
"Your words won't reach her. She is under my control." Hakudoushi says with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What did you do to nee-chan?" Souta asked.  
  
"The girl has no confidence in herself. It's all your fault, Inuyasha. You continue to push the issue with Kikyou. You continue to treat Kagome like garbage." Hakudoushi says.  
  
Kagome pulls out another arrow and gets ready to fire it. "In...u...ya....ssshhhaaa.." Kagome weakly muttered.  
  
Hakudoushi charges at Inuyasha again. He swings his spear and Inuyasha jumps up. Hakudoushi leaps into the air and slashes his chest.  
  
"AAHH!!" Inuyasha screams out in pain.  
  
"KAGOME, YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! PLEASE STOP!" Her friends and family call out.  
  
Kagome fires her arrow at Inuyasha. And misses. Everyone turns to look at her and see tears falling from her eyes. "NO! YOU WON'T RESIST ME! YOU HATE KIKYOU! YOU HATE INUYASHA! HE TREATS YOU LIKE A PIECE OF DIRT! YOU MEAN LESS THEN DIRT TO HIM!" Hakudoushi screams out as he moves to strengthen his hold over her.  
  
"THAT'S HOW HE'S DOING THIS?!" Inuyasha screams out.  
  
Inuyasha runs to Kagome. He slashes at Hakudoushi. "HIJIN KETSUSOU!" Inuyasha screams out as he tosses his blood at Hakudoushi. Hakudoushi moves to dodge and finds Inuyasha next to Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME! HAKUDOUSHI'S WRONG! I DON'T THINK OF YOU AS DIRT!" Inuyasha screams out.  
  
Kagome's body is covered in a strange light. It moves and hits Inuyasha, knocking him back. "Hee, you can't do anything, Inuyasha." Hakudoushi laughs out.  
  
But Kagome continues to cry. Inuyasha charges at her again. The light around her body dims down.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry it has to be like this." Inuyasha whispers. Inuyasha closes his eyes and moves his head to Kagome and presses his lips against hers.  
  
"HUH?" Kagome's tears continue to fall.  
  
Hakudoushi is visibly angry. "Damn you!" He cries out.  
  
The light from Kagome's body extends over her and Inuyasha. "A BARRIER?!" Hakudoushi screams out in surprise.  
  
Kagome closes her eyes. "SHE'S OKAY!" Her friends call out.  
  
"Kagome." Her mother says.  
  
"Inuyasha... Thank you..." Kagome thinks, tears still streaming down her face. 


	5. Battle's End

Fateful Encounter with Hakudoushi  
  
Inuyasha copyright by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own it. And all that legal copyright mumbo-jumbo.  
  
Chapter 5: Battle's End  
  
All eyes on the street corner were staring at Inuyasha and Kagome. A light blue barrier surrounded them both as they continued their kiss. Losing his hold over Kagome and not even being able to break the barrier visibly upset Hakudoushi, floating a few feet about the ground. Quickly switching tactics, he moves to Kagome's friends and family. "I'll kill them all!" Hakudoushi yells out.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome, who had been in their own little world suddenly opened their eyes and pulled away from each other. Kagome's barrier disappeared. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga quickly roared back to life. "EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" Inuyasha barked out.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" As the attack quickly nailed the floating child.  
  
Regenerating rather quickly, Hakudoushi telekinetically moved the spear back into his hands. "YOU CAN'T WIN, HAKUDOUSHI!" Inuyasha shouted out.  
  
Kagome raised an arrow at Hakudoushi. "YOU READY?" Inuyasha called out.  
  
Kagome fired her arrow. "KONGOUSOUHA!" Inuyasha shouted out.  
  
The magical diamond attack shot out and combined its power with that of Kagome's arrow. Hakudoushi quickly pulled out the Shikon no Tama and used its power to create a barrier. His barrier was still broken and most of his body was vaporized. "I... I wo..n't d...ie..." Hakudoushi weakly muttered out. He moved to lift his dropped possessions. But he was too weak. Kagome readied another arrow. Hakudoushi managed to grab hold of the Shikon no Tama and his spear as Kagome fired. More of his body was vaporized with this attack. Hakudoushi disappeared this time. "What did he leave?" Inuyasha cried out and searched the ground.  
  
"My shard. It's right here." Kagome said.  
  
"It's okay, he's gone." Kagome said.  
  
Her friends and family stared. Her friends were visibly surprised by the entire experience. "Kagome... what is it you do with your time?" Eri asked.  
  
"Kagome is just fulfilling her destiny. You see, the legend goes that..." Kagome's grandfather was about to explain.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring her grandfather.  
  
"Let's go back now. Hakudoushi will have regenerated, and who knows what Naraku is up to. Gramps, you explain what's going on to everyone." Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome and ran back to the Well.  
  
"Inuyasha... We need to talk." Kagome shyly whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha quietly said as they reached the Well.  
  
"Huh? But..." Kagome said with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Can you just... give me a little more time? I know I kissed you but that was in the heat of the moment to stop Hakudoushi. I'm just not ready." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I see..." Kagome weakly muttered.  
  
"Kagome, we really don't have time for this anyway. What about the other shards? What about Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Kagome said as the two went down the Well.  
  
Climbing out of the Well, the two emerged to find their friends waiting for them. "That took awhile. Anything happen?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Hakudoushi followed us. We sent him back to this realm." Inuyasha said.  
  
As the group walked off, Kagome stopped. "What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I talk to you alone over there?" Kagome asked, pointing to the Goshinboku.  
  
"Sure. You guys stay here." Inuyasha insisted.  
  
The two reached the Goshinboku and stood under it. "So, what's up?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Close your eyes." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha stood there with a perplexed look on his face. But he closed his eyes. A second later, he felt something pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes to find Kagome kissing him. Inuyasha closed his eyes again and just enjoyed the moment. They pulled away from each other.  
  
"We didn't get to finish our kiss because of Hakudoushi. I just wanted to finish it." Kagome said with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Is this your way of telling me that you'll wait?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Of course. We've got to defeat Naraku right now. I just wanted... I just wanted to enjoy this." Kagome said with her smile widening.  
  
And the two smiled as they rejoined the rest of the group. And though the battle against Naraku wasn't close to being finished, on this day Kagome felt as if the entire universe had come together and felt a great amount of satisfaction. The rest of the group didn't understand why Kagome looked so happy, but seeing her in such bright spirits cheered them up as well. The group set out and their journey continued.  
  
The End 


End file.
